The Final Cut (album)
The Final Cut is an album by Pink Floyd in 1983 . The shooting lasted from July to December 1982 and it is the last Pink Floyd album with Roger Waters was still part of the band. The album is dedicated to his father, Eric Fletcher Waters, who died in the Second World War . Content verbergen * 1 Roger Waters * 2 Origins * 3 Continued * 4 Themes * 5 Tracklist ** 5.1 Side 1 ** 5.2 Side 2 * 6 Composition * 7 External links Roger Waters [ edit ] The Final Cut is almost entirely composed by Waters, and he also takes nearly all lead vocals on his behalf. Richard Wright does not play along on this album. It was during the recording of the last album ( The Wall , 1979 ) put by Waters from the band. None of the songs from The Final Cut is ever performed live by Pink Floyd. The album was later seen as a solo album from Waters than a real Pink Floyd album. The tensions that were already present in the band for the recording of The Final Cut be during the filming even bigger and ultimately lead that Waters left the band. After that put David Gilmour and Nick Mason of Pink Floyd continued, despite opposition from Waters.Nor do they have the tracks ever performed live. The idea that this album is more a solo project from Waters is enhanced by * the similarity in terms of sound with his first solo album, The Pros and Cons of Hitchhiking ; * the subtitle on the back of the sleeve: 1 the final cut a requiem for the post war dream by roger waters Performed by pink floyd Note: there is no capital letters are used in the liner notes. The original LP cover had to do without inscription, like Wish You Were Here is missing the title and name of the band. The first Japanese CD version from 1983 has to do without title and band name. 2 Origins [ edit ] When the shooting started for The Final Cut, the plan was a soundtrack to the movie The Wall . This would be called Spare Bricks and consist of re-recorded songs from their previous album, just like the movie The Wall called. Also, there are a few new songs are added which were originally intended for The Wall, but were not included on that album (such as Your Possible Pasts, One of the Few, The Hero's Return and The Final Cut). During the recordings, the name was changed to The Final Cut. Only after this name change Waters decided to change the content and purpose of the album dramatically. The reason for this was Falklands Warbetween the United Kingdom and Argentina , which began in April 1982. Waters was so outraged by this, his eyes senseless war that he decided that The Final Cut was to be a new studio album that would be independent of the Wall and an indictment of the war and the government Thatcher would form. No back issues of The Wall would be on the album. It would consist of the numbers that were originally written for The Wall, but not used, and new songs which Waters wrote following the Falklands War. Nick Mason , and especially David Gilmour , did not agree to such changes. As Gilmour took the lyrics to the music and specifically not very interesting. Waters however was not open to this criticism. As a result, tensions between Waters and Gilmour, which existed during the recording of The Wall, still further. Continued [ edit ] The album, released on March 21, 1983, was a reasonable success, but was not as successful as the previous five Floyd albums. There was no tour to promote the album. Immediately after the recordings the band members went their separate ways. Waters and Gilmour both started on a solo project (respectively The Pros and Cons of Hitch Hiking and About Face ). A few years after the shooting, in 1985 , Waters announced that he left the band. He let there be no misunderstanding here that this also marked the end of Pink Floyd. His indignation showed Gilmour and Mason know to continue as Pink Floyd. In 1987 they brought a new Pink Floyd album, A Momentary Lapse of Reason . edit The lyrics of the album revolve around three themes: * Waters' aversion to the Falklands War and world leaders of that time. * The story of a veteran of the Second World War who became a teacher and that his memory relives his frustrations things out on his students and his own life complains. * The story of a depressed man who bears a strong resemblance to Pink from The Wall. edit All songs written by Roger Waters and sung by Waters, besides Not Now John, which is sung by David Gilmour and Waters. Side 1 [ edit ] # The Post War Dream - 3:02 # Your Possible Pasts - 4:22 # One of the Few - 1:12 # The Hero's Return - 2:56 # The Gunner's Dream - 5:07 # Paranoid Eyes - 3:40 Side 2 [ edit ] # Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Desert - 1:19 # The Fletcher Memorial Home - 4:11 # Southampton Dock - 2:13 # The Final Cut - 4:46 # Not Now John - 5:01 # Two Suns in the Sunset - 5:14 The reissue in 2004 includes an additional number: When The Tigers Broke Free, after One of the Few. edit * Roger Waters - vocals , bass guitar , synthesizer , acoustic guitar , effects * David Gilmour - guitar , vocals * Nick Mason - drums , percussion , effects * Michael Kamen - piano , harmonium , conductor * Andy Bown - Hammond Organ * Ray Cooper - percussion * Andy Newmark - drums (Two Suns in the Sunset) * Raphael Ravenscroft - saxophone * James Guthrie - production, technology * Andrew Jackson - technique * Willie Christie - photography * Doug Sax - technique Category:1983 albums